Impulsive
by Karu Leonnese
Summary: WAFF. Duo comes to the Safehouse to find Quatre sleeping...


Impulsive

A/N: I meant to do this as a songfic to Wilson Phillips' _Impulsive, _but it didn't work_. _I like this one though. It's so fulla sap, you'll dry your eyes with pancakes... My second WAFF, and a bit better than the first. Though if this is the best I can do, I should just stick to humor...  
Quatre shuffled through the front door of the Safehouse. It was quiet, so the blond guessed none of the other pilots were there. Sanrock's pilot sighed heavily. He was so tired. After spending almost all day repairing his Gundam for some minor malfunctions, and running some errands for a few of the others, poor Quatre was about to collapse. He took off his shoes and left them at the door. Then he flopped on the house's couch and laid down. The boy made a face in frusteration; it was too hot. Grumbling to himself, Quatre removed his vest, letting the blue fabric fall to the ground beside him. he untucked his shirt and rolled up its sleeves. Nodding in satisfaction, the aqua-eyed boy relaxed, and quickly fell asleep. ~*~ "Hello? Anybody here?" a cheerful vioce asked from the front door. It belonged to one Duo Maxwell, who bounced happily into the living room. He stopped suddenly, as he found the Arabian pilot fast asleep on the couch. Duo smiled. He had to admit that Quatre looked adorable when he slept. Duo left the boy to sleep as he checked the rest of the Safehouse. No one else was there. so Shinigami decided to make something to eat while he waited for his friend to awaken. After the American had finished his snack of cookies and milk, he was at a loss. The Safehouse had no television, and poor Duo had nothing to do. he sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. He had to find something to do, or else he'd look at Quatre. And he knew exactly what would happen if he kept looking at his friend. He was going to let his emotions take over. He was going to fall in love with Quatre, all over again. Duo ahd known for quite sometime of his 'more than friendly' feelings for the blond. but he never voiced those feelings. It wasn't exactly a fear of rejection; the braided boy had been rejected plently enough times in his lifespan. It was something Duo couldn't quite explain, even to himself. Something that made him think that if he got involved, he'd only wind up hurting his sensitive friend. Finally, the brunette could stand it no longer. He glanced over at the sleeping form on the sofa next to him. Duo winced mentaly. He had to keep his emotions in control, in check. But it was so hard. That peacefully smiling face. The way his bangs rested on his closed eyes. And especially how the bottom hem of his untucked shirt managed to reveal part of the blond's waist when he shifted in his sleep. Duo looked away quickly, but he knew it wasn't going to work. Concious tendancies be damned. Duo Maxwell was not one to fight the inevitable. He silently slipped out of his chair and over to the sofa. Amethyst eyes glittered as he watched his companion sleep, and a small smile played on his lips. Quatre was Dou's angel. An angel of Pacifism, as he once called him. And Duo was a fool not to have told him that. The Deathscythe pilot laughed inside his head. He could almost hear the sound of Quatre's violin music around him. He loved it. Just to hear him play, to see him concentrate so hard on every note, and to listen to the music that reminded Duo of waves rushing up to the ocean shore. That was enough to mae Shinigami melt, and at the same time, feel so ecstatic. Duo was letting this boy get to him. He had for awhile. And the object of his affection had no idea of what he did to the braided pilot. "Time to clue him in," Duo said quietly. Ten he slowly leaned over and kissed Quatre on the forehead. The pilot smiled slightly, but didn't awaken. Deathscythe's pilot smirked and brushed a few strands of platinum hair off his friend's face. His hand lingered for a moment, then proceeded to trace his fingers along the sapphire-eyed boy's cheekbone. The feel of Quatre's soft skin, and just being this close to him gave Duo a rush he'd never feltbefore. In all the battles he'd fought, and all the times he'd cheated death, he'd never had a high quite like he was expeirencing now. Duo took a deep breath. It was now or never. He pressed his lips gently against the blond's. Quatre's eyes fluttered open and he pulled back. "Duo!" Duo smiled. "Hiya Quatre. Enjoy your nap?" The blue-eyed pilot blinked for a moment. "Did you just...kiss me?" Shinigami blushed slightly. "Yeah." "Why?" Suddenly, everything Duo had thought he would say disappeared,. Left with no words, he just shrugged. Quatre's eyes flashed, a mixture of sadness and anger. "Are you playing with me??" The brunette shook his head quickly. He tried to speak, but Quatre cut him off immediately. "It's not right to play games with people's hearts, Duo," he snapped, tears rimming his ocean-blue eyes, "I don't know how you found out, but I never thought you'd mock my feelings!" Duo stopped. "Huh? Come again?" Sandrock's pilot sat up on the couch. "I...I can't help what I feel for you. But I-" "Hold it!" Duo interrupted, "Are you saying you....Quatre, do you love me?" The other boy nodded quietly. Then all of a sudden, he pushed Duo away, sending the shocked brunette to the floor. Quatre jumped off the sofa and started running for the stairs. Duo just sat, sprawled dumbfounded on the floor for awhile. 'Isn't this exactly what you thought would happen?' his mind taunted him, 'You haven't even _told_ him yet, and you've already hurt him!' For a split-second, Duo thought he should just let Quatre go. So he wouldn't damage him anymore. Then his emotional mind pushed his logial one to the background. 'You've gone this far already. Quit now and you might never get the chance again.' Shinigami flew to his feet and made a mad dash to reach his friend. Quatre, for all the battles this war had brought him through, was no good at running. Added to the fact that his tears now blocked his vision, it was no surprise when he collided with a potted plant. Now covered in dirt, the blond got back up. By that time, Duo had caught up with him. The braided pilot lunged at the other, knocking the wind out of him. Both boys fell to the ground. Quatre could barely breath, let alone speak, so he sufficed with a bewildered stare at Duo. Amethyst met sapphire as the two just stared at each other. "I didn't...Quatre, I wasn't playing with you. I just don't want to hurt you. I could never...I...I love you too." Duo stood up and offered a hand to his friend. Quatre hesitated, and looked up at him. Then he took the hand and allowed himself to be lifted up by Duo. "Duo, I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Duo put a finger to Quatre's lips to silence him. "It's not your fault. I should've told you sooner. But I was afraid." The blond's face flushed slightly at Duo's finger on his mouth. He continued to meet the brunette's gaze without a word. duo found himself silenced by his lack of vocabulary again. He was lost in Quatre's deep blue eyes. He felt a sudden surge of adreniline. Shinigami took a deep breath and leaned in closer. He replaced the finger on his friend's mouth with his lips. Sandrock's pilot started to pull back, but then decided against it. He allowed his emotions to take over. It ended shortly after it started, but to each of them, it' could've lasted a lifetime. ~*~ "Anyone here?" Heero called. He, Trowa and Wufei entered the Safehouse. They were greeted by silence, but they soon found the other two pilots. Duo and Quatre were both asleep, sitting on the couch. The blond's head rested on Duo's shoulder, and the Deathscythe pilot had leaned his head on Quatre's. The other three just put a blanket over the slumbering pair, and left them alone. Duo and Quatre slept on the sofa all that night together.  
  
~Owari!
  
  


* * *


End file.
